yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Promised Neverland Wiki:Achievements and Badges
Achievements are a way to encourage people to collaborate on The Promised Neverland Wiki and reward their hard work. There are many different types of achievements, and every time you reach one, you will accumulate points and get a Badge visible on your profile. If you are one of the top 19 users of the wiki by number of points, you will also get a place on the wiki's . How are points accumulated? *One badge gives you 10 points. They are the first and easiest badges to get. *One badge gives you 50 points. They are the second type of badges you will earn. *One badge gives you 100 points. They are the last and hardest badges to earn. **Once you got your first gold badge for any of the badges track, you will continue to earn these 100 points gold badges for as long as you continue to contribute to the wiki. You will not earn any more bronze or silver badges. *4 of the wiki's badges have different designs. They are special since they are badges that are hard to earn. ** Awarded for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation, worth 50 points. ** Awarded for making 100 edits on pages in a single day, worth 50 points. ** Awarded for making the Lucky 1,000th edit on the wiki, worth 100 points. ** Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days, worth 250 points. Achievement Badges Incomplete articles track Editing any of the articles categorized under the Incomplete articles category. The pages are either outdated, contain misleading/inaccurate information or are article stubs. We will be more than happy if you are willing to tweak the articles belonging to this category. Article Stubs track Editing any of the articles categorized under the Article Stubs category. This track is similar to the Incomplete Articles track, with the only difference being how there are tons of articles here on this wiki that are stubs. This achievement badge track is created to encourage editors to help add more information into the articles that fell under this category. Edit track Editing any of the articles here on the wiki will earn you these badges. Category track Categorizing any articles on this wiki will earn you the following badges. Picture track Adding images into any of the articles here will earn you these badges. An easy way to earn picture track badges is to help the wiki to archive the images into any character's image gallery. Like if an image is related to Emma, you can archive it into her image gallery page. Blog track Writing your first blog post on this wiki earns you one 10 points bronze badge. Commenting on other users' blog posts thrice will earn you another 10 points bronze badge. Commenting on other users' blog posts 10 times earns you a 50 points silver badge. Wiki love track Contributing to the wiki daily will eventually earn you these badges. If you are lucky enough you might even earn a 250 points badge if you contribute for 365 consecutive days. Special Achievements These are other types of badges you can earn. Questions *Unsatisfied with the any of the custom badges' design? Contact an administrator of the wiki. *Normally a notification will appear on the bottom right of your screen once you earn a certain badge, if you did not get a notification, the badge will still appear on your profile and also on the page. *For more questions please refer to the linked websites under "See Also". See Also *Help:Achievements on Community Wiki. *Frameless badges on Custom Wiki. Category:Policies